


friends in my heart.

by orphan_account



Series: my friends are my power! /// #KH3MarchOn [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: #KH3MarchOn, Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All false memories, all dear memories.A sad but beautiful lie.





	friends in my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> it's now March! I couldn't resist doing the KH3 March challenge, because it's so cute! Thanks Salt (@ShioOuji_KHUX on twitter) for this cute challenge!
> 
> Day 1: Twilight Town

The moment his feet touch all-too-familiar cobblestone streets bathed in constant twilight, the gnawing anxiety festering in Roxas’s heart crescendos, stops him in his tracks.

He was back in Twilight Town.

Yet at the same time, he was somewhere foreign.

Did the streets always look like this? Everything looked so vivid. He could hear the twittering of birds, could hear the hustle and bustle of the lively town, the sound of the tram’s engine as it made its circuit around the common. And in the distance, he heard the clock tower bells signaling the hour.

Posters for the next Struggle Tournament (“STRUGGLE TOURNAMENT - SEVENTH SEASON! Grab a pal, Struggle all you want!”) in two weeks littered the walls of buildings he knew by heart.

He was back.

“Roxas?” Xion asked beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to face his friends, they both looked worried for him. “Do you want to leave? We could ask Riku to take us to Radiant Garden with Axel instead.”

Axel hummed in agreement, “If you’re not ready to be back here yet, don’t force yourself.”

He shook his head, “No. I’m… fine here, guys. I want to be here. It’s just…”

How do you come to terms with the fact that your memories of a place that was near and dear to your heart were nothing but false memories?

Memories of him and Hayner going against each other in the Struggle Tournament, sporting matching grins and exchanging friendly taunts.

Memories of him and Olette on the couch over at the Usual Spot, with her verbally guiding him as he worked needle and thread through cloth interspersed with them both talking trash about Seifer and his gang.

Memories of him and Pence going shopping because they both lost at rock-paper-scissors, with Pence regaling him of the many unexplained mysteries of Twilight Town and how they really should have their summer report about The Seven Wonders.

Memories of the four of them over at the Clock Tower, sharing seasalt ice cream and laughter, watching the beautiful view of the sun forever lingering on the edge of the horizon.

All false memories, all dear memories.

A sad but beautiful lie.

He began walking, Axel and Xion following silently behind him, giving him space, but never letting him out of their sight. He was thankful for that. In a world where everything was both familiar and foreign, confusing and terrifying, his friends anchored him.

If anything, he knew that his friends had his back. The same way he had theirs. If this strange-yet-familiar world was hostile to him, he knew they’d both take him away in a heartbeat.

He stopped walking. His feet have taken him to the Usual Spot. The curtains were down.

But inside, he could hear voices.

His heart was beating so loudly, it was all he could hear.

“Roxas, breathe.” Axel’s voice said, sounding too far.

He did as he was told. In, out, in, out, in, out… 

Right.

“Here goes nothing.”

He lifts the curtains up, and all conversation stops.

There on the couch, Hayner was sitting, hand wrapped around a Struggle bat. Olette was seated on the arm of the couch, and Pence was seated on one of the boxes by the wall.

They looked at him like he was a stranger, unfamiliar, and it stung.

They looked so familiar to him, it was unfair.

The silence was almost too much. He couldn’t force a word out, his throat seemingly dried up. He wanted to close the curtain and leave. This was a bad idea. This was a bad idea, why did he think… 

He felt tears welling up in his eyes.

He was about to close the curtains when—

“Roxas?”

Hayner was standing now, eyes wide. “Roxas, is that you?” He had a massive grin on his face.

“Yes…?”

He wasn’t expecting them to run and pile on him, “ROXAS!!!”

He almost couldn’t breathe with how tight they were holding onto him. He couldn’t care less, holding onto them too, sobs spilling unabashedly from his lips.

Behind him, he felt his best friends hugging him too.

_ ‘Welcome home, Roxas,’ _ the air seemed to say.

Yeah.

He was home.

* * *

“Guys, these are my best friends: Xion, and Axel.”

“Hey. You’re not gonna kidnap Kairi anymore, are you?”

“H-HEY!”

“You did what?!”

“AXEL, WHAT?!”

“He didn’t tell you?! He literally came out of nowhere and grabbed Kairi by the wrist and dragged her with him to some dark portal!”

“LOOK, I was desperate! But also, I apologized to her thousands of times already. She got sick fast, we’re friends now too, I swear!”

“You kidnapped Kairi, oh my god.”

“Do Riku and Sora know? Oh my God, they’re going to kill you.”

“GUYS!!”

**Author's Note:**

> i cri i lov roxas and only want him to be happy,,, he deserves it


End file.
